galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zybok Special Forces
Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral '''Headquarters: '''Cadmus in Elru is the Headquarters for Team Alpha, Capitol Hill's Underground in Solaris is Headquarters for Team Bravo, Fort Ross in Geebler is Headquarters for Team Charlie and Team Delta, Lone Star in Nisan is Headquarters for Team Epsilon, Fort Hightower in Kislev is Headquarters for Team Zeta, Fort Helmwater in Shevat Ruins is Headquarters for Team Gamma, Hotel Secret in Zeboim is Headquarters for Team Hotel. Zybok Special Forces defend the intrests of Zybok in the world at large and participate in missions that take them all over Galea. They dispose of rogue clones, retrieve stolen tech, find new genetic material for soldiers, kill terrorists that threaten Zybok, and explore ancient ruins for new equipment they can use. History Founded in 321 PCE by the Zybok Military it is made mostly of clone soldier or civilians that have been contracted over to the Special Forces. Structure The Zybok Special Forces is a military organization Leadership The leaders of the ZSF are generals who have gained rank and are assigned to specific teams. Members Rank *'Contractor - Lowest rank in the Special Forces, a member that hasn't proven they abilities to the special forces. *'Asset- '''This is a term given to people that help the Special Forces but are not members of Zybok military. Pay: 500 cred/mo *'Operative (10 Fame, 5 PP)' - This is a fully fledged trained member of the Special Forces, they gain access to a military ID and military grade equipment. Knowledge (Tactics) becomes a class skill. Pay: 700 cred/mo *'Team Leader (20 Fame, 5 PP)' - This is the middle rank and is given command of a small group of operatives, usually 4 to 10. They ultimatly decide how to run missions and who does what role. They also gain a 5% discount on vehicles, mechs, and cybernetics. Pay: 850 cred/mo *'Captain (30 Fame, 10 PP)' - A high rank in the Special Forces, usually commanding one or more teams of soldiers. They gain an 10% discount on cybernetics, cloning, and genetic enhancement. Pay: 1,000 cred/mo *'Major (50 Fame, 10 PP)' - Very High Rank in the Special Forces, commands a unit of Special forces and overall decision making of the unit. They gain Knowledge (Geography) as a class skill and the leadership feat. Pay: 1,300 cred/mo *'The Boss or Colonel (55 Fame, all boss training or 20 PP)' - Very High Rank of the Special Forces, is usually in command of several units of special forces but may oversee only one for specialized units. Gains free genetic extrodinary ability as well as 1-4 special forces alpha clones to command depending on level (12-22 level), or a special suit of power armor (Boss suit or 50,000 gp Power Armor), or a Mech (cannot exceed 100,000 gp), or a Upgraded Vehicle (cannot exceed 100,000 gp total), or an animal companion, or a cohort, or a monsterous cohort. Pay: 1,500 cred/mo (Boss Pay: 1,850 cred/mo *'One Star General (65 Fame, 25 PP) - Highest rank of the special forces, is in command of several special forces units in Zybok and has the ability to make new units of Special Forces. Gains a free Genetic template or PKF cyborg body, as well as 1,000 troops to command. Pay: 2,000 cred/mo *'Two Star General (80 Fame, 35 PP) - '''Commander of all Special Forces in Zybok. Gains access to Top Secret materials and information as well as 10 Specialized vehicles and 8 Alpha Clones as personal protection. *'Three Star General (100 Fame) - 'Highest military rank in Zybok, in control over all military forces of Zybok and has authority over decisions affecting the entirety of Zybok. This rank can only be achieved by a vote of the Council of Ten and only when the previous Three Star General has retired. Teams Zybok special forces are organized into teams which are lead by a single general. While not common, a general may command more than one team. There are currently two teams lead by a single general, Ida and Omega. *'Team Alpha consists of 22nd level Alpha clone soldiers, dressed in Haven commando armor and using P90s their main focus is to assassinate high level targets, take out rogue clones, and serve as bodyguards for the elite of Zybok. *'Team Bravo' consists of 15th level Delta clone soldiers, dressed in Tengu commando armor and using P90s their main focus is the defense of the capitol and the assissination of mid to high level targets around the world. *'Team Charlie' consists of 12th level soldiers, dresses in CQB armor and using heavy weapons their main focus is to "clean" out dangerous threats to Zybok and the world, like dragons or ancient biological weapons. *'Team Epsilon' has varied level soliders that can do many things due to their mission of dealing with supernatural threats and magical disasters. *'Team Zeta' consists of 16th level soldiers, dressed in superheavy power armor and weilding large weapons like miniguns or recoiless rifles, their main focus is supporting other units and dealing with big monsterous threats like Behemoths or Kaiju. *'Team Gamma' consists of various soldiers of different ability, their main focus is guarding and exploring the Ancient site of Proto Merkabah located in Zybok. It holds many secrets and was the starting point of Zyboks technological advancment. *'Team Ida '''Current Leader: General Joshua Sweet. This team consists of spies and undercover opperatives. They exist to provide the military with information about internal government and corporate affairs. In some cases they also carry out assassinations of key individuals if it is deemed required. *'Team Omega''' Current leader: General Joshua Sweet. This team consists of members from previously named Team Delta and Team Hotel, making it the largest team. The ex-Delta troops constists of 10th level soldiers, dressed in tactical vests and using M4s. They explore ancient sites and other places of interest that Zybok deems valuable. They also retrieve tech stolen from Zybok as well as retrieve tech that they believe is in the wrong hands. The ex-Hotel troops consist of a mix-match of unconventional soldiers with a variety of skills, making them extremely adaptable to multiple situations. Its HQ is a secret base in the jungle outside of Zeboim. Beliefs and Goals Explain the beliefs, goals, and ideolgy of the group. What makes them who they are? Axioms Many organizations have Axioms, list them and explain if they exist. Delete section if none. Tactics How does the organization go about further its goals? Recruitment How does the organization go about gaining members? Character Rules Classes Class(es) specific to the organization Feats Feats specific to the organization Traits Traits specific to the organization Awards *'Armor Upgrade (10 PP) -' Gain a free tech armor modification. Cannot exceed 10,000 gp *'Weapon Upgrade (20 PP) - '''Gain a free tech weapon upgrade. Cannot exceed 10,000 gp *'Genetic Enhancement (30 PP) - 'A character undergoes genetic enhancement at Cadmus Labs gaining a +2 Bonus on a single ability Score. *'Extra Military Training (20 PP)- 'A character undergoes additional training, gain one combat bonus feat. *'Boss Training (10 Fame, 2 PP) - 'Gain the chance to train with the Boss, gain +1 bonus on Fortitude and Reflex saves. This takes a week of continous training. *'Boss Training CQC (10 Fame, 3 PP) - 'Gain the chance to train CQC with the Boss, gain a +1 on CMB. This takes 2 weeks of continous training. *'Boss Training CQC Defense (10 Fame, 3 PP) - 'Gain the chance to train CQC defense with the Boss, gain a +1 to your CMD. This takes 2 Weeks of continous training. *'Boss Training CQC Dodge (10 Fame, 5 PP) - 'Gain the chance to train CQC doding with the Boss, gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. This takes 2 weeks of continous training. *'Boss Firearm Training (10 Fame, 10 PP) - 'Gain the chance to train firearms with the Boss, gain a +1 on attack rolls with all firearms. This takes 1 week of continous training. *'Boss Stealth Training (10 Fame, 5 PP) -''' Gain the chance to train stealth with the Boss, gain a +4 on all stealth checks. This takes 2 weeks of continous training. *'Boss Heavy Weapons Training (15 Fame, 10 PP) - '''The Boss trains you how to use heavy weaponry with great skill, gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls using Heavy Machine Guns, Rocket launchers, Missle Launchers, and stationary weapon turrets. This takes 1 week of continous training. *'Boss Punch (15 Fame, 5 PP) - 'The Boss teaches you his famous Boss Punch, gain a +4 bonus to damage on your next melee attack, usuable once per round. This takes 3 weeks of continous training. *'Mental Training ( 15 Fame, 13 PP) - 'Go through a week long session of mental training that gives the character a +4 bonus on saving throws against Detect Thoughts, Discern Lies, and attempts to magically discern his alignment. *'Mental Toughness (15 Fame, 13 PP) - 'Go through a week long session of mental training that gives the character a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. *'Invincible Boss (50 Fame, 20 PP) - 'Go through intense training with the Boss to make you as tough as he is, gain a +2 HP per Level and a +2 bonus on Fortitude Saves. This takes 5 weeks of uninterrupted continous training. *'Rescue (20 Fame, 15 PP) - 'Have another special forces unit come save you out of a bad situation, this usually includes 4 10th lvl soldiers and the Boss coming to your aid for one situation, this can only be used once per year and you may owe a favor to the team that saves you. *'Safe House (20 Fame, 10 PP) - 'Gain unlimited access to one safe house controlled by Zybok Special Forces in a particular city. The safe house looks like an innocuous building, such as a warehouse, and the local law officials look the other way. The character may enter and exit the safehouse once per day without risking attention or revealing the location of the safehouse to enemies; most have a secret entrance and exit. The safe house is stocked with simple food, basic nonmagical gear, 5 basic firearms, and a small selection of mundane equipment. *'Contact (5 Fame, 5+ PP) - '''Gain a contact in a particular city. The character can consult with this contact for local gossip, news, and advice; this action grants the character a +2 on gather information checks and Knowledge (History, Local, Nobility, and Religion) checks made regarding the contacts city, but the character must wait 24 hours for the contact to provide the desired information. For an additional 10 PP, the bonus from the contact increases to +4. A character may have contacts in multiple cities but having multiple contacts in a single city provide no added benefit.